


Enslaved

by Eris_Laveda



Series: Captive of a King [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, apology attempts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eris_Laveda/pseuds/Eris_Laveda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of the series. Bilbo may be gaining more freedoms, but to what end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. a fresh start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syxx/gifts).



Oin stood in Thorin's study and pleaded on Bilbo's behalf, “Thorin, please treat him less harshly, he did save us from destruction! If you don't I fear he may slip back into a coma and never awaken again.”

Thorin stood angrily and faced the healer, “Do you question my right to his body after what he did? Do you forget the crime he committed! He lied to us, he stole from us, and he gave the heat of the mountain to that tree shagger! He does not deserve kindness!”

“If you do not treat him more kindly you WILL lose him forever! Is that what you want? A soulless hobbit, a walking corpse, that will do as you command because no mind inhabits the body?!”

“NO! That is not what I wish, but he MUST be punished as befits his crime, I cannot allow him to live freely after his actions! He would leave and never return, He is mine, My one, I will keep him near me always!” Thorin sat heavily onto his chair and sighed deeply before covering his face with his hands and beginning to sob.

Seeing his king in such distress hurt Oin, but he knew he had to continue, or Bilbo could be hurt again, maybe worse.   
“If he is your one, should you not treat him with the love and respect that position calls for, should he not be your consort, instead of your slave. He should be your husband, not merely a bed warmer.”

“You think I don't know that? I know he should be, but how can I trust him to be my husband and my consort after his actions?”

“Because my king, he acted as a consort should, when the king was under the influence of the dragon sickness, he acted in the best interests of the kingdom and he did so justly!”  
The healer looked hard at Thorin and began to wonder if he was truly out of the thrall of the gold sickness, or if his behaviour was perhaps caused by some lingering need for treasure.   
“The boys did nothing to aid Bilbo in escaping your actions, what happened to him was a perfectly natural mental defense. If you want him to enjoy your attentions I suggest strongly that you court him instead of torturing him.”  
With his piece said Oin turned and walked out. 

 

After Oin left his study Thorin sat in deep thought. Maybe he could stand to treat his one more befitting of his station. But he could not risk him leaving. He also needed to look into the laws Oin mentioned, if by being his one Bilbo had in fact, not acted unlawfully he had no right to do as he had done and needed to make amends.

But how? And how would he keep Bilbo with him if he set him free? He could let him have some freedoms. Let the boys visit him, and take him out into the city, with armed guards befitting his station. Bilbo likes books and gardens too, there was a place within the mountain where the sun shone and a garden could grow. He could allow him to tend it, give that space to him as a personal space. A courting gift of sorts, along with escorted visits to the library. And to see the company, they had all approached him asking after Bilbo, and he knew Bilbo would welcome their presence in his life.

Maybe these changes would endear Bilbo to him, even after his behaviour. At least he had ensured Bilbo would enjoy their bed sport, even if he did not consent, he may think at least of the pleasure Thorin could give him. Maybe he could win Bilbo's affections before he freed him. And that way keep him in the mountain and make him claim his position.   
Bilbo was sat in the chair by the fire again, reading further into Dwarrow law and culture so he would not cause further damage to his relationship with a Dwarf he had once begun to love, but was terrified of. He had managed to read most of the book and had a deeper understanding of the crime Thorin saw as his. The crime of theft of such an important item most often led to the death of the convicted. The few cases where it had not led to death were due to feelings of love toward the thief from a member of the royal family. 

This piece of information cause Bilbo to remember the events on the balcony directly after his discovery. He had wondered what Thorin meant by saying that it was love that would save his life. He suspected that Thorin may have very conflicted feelings towards him after this. Almost all the people in this previous arrangement had ended up wed to their captor after they had earned their freedom, and had entered positions of power. Bilbo wondered what that meant for his future. Would he always stay a slave to Thorin as some had, or would Thorin forgive him and court him as his intended.

One fact always stayed the same, the term as a slave must be at least 5 years, unless the crime is proven to not have been committed. He had five years to live like this, until he could be freed, and then it was down to Thorin to forgive him. He could not be freed without royal consent, and any action towards freeing him was met with death for any who tried. None but the king himself could remove the collar from around is neck. Only he had the legal right to do so. But he was protected in some ways. He was property of the king himself, and any damage done by anyone else would be punished swiftly. It was both relieving to know that he was safe from all but Thorin, but also daunting to know that no one could stop Thorin's treatment of him. So long as he did not get killed Thorin could do what he wanted. He could only be put to death once he was freed, or if he tried to kill another person. 

However as he had been chosen as a bed slave there were restrictions on what he could be forced to do. He could not refuse Thorin's advances and he could not leave, but unless he broke any laws, or refused Thorin he could not be beaten. Bilbo knew this should not comfort him, but to know that he had been chosen for this type of service was a relief compared to becoming a slave in the mines, or given to a brothel. He had been given a somewhat prized position among slaves, many would die to be in his place. He must only endure 5 more years. And it could be worse, He could be taken in such a way that it damaged him. As much as he wished that it had been by his choice, and with him instigating it he did recognise that Thorin could have spared no thought for his pleasure.

“Only 5 more years..” Sighing Bilbo turned the next page and read on. Hearing the door swing open Bilbo jumped to put the book away and stand waiting for Thorin to appease his ire.

“Bilbo, come here. I must speak with you” Thorin commanded harshly.

Trembling Bilbo walked to Thorin and stood in front of the Dwarven king. Thorin reached out and gently pushed a wayward curl behind the hobbit's sensitive ear. He cupped Bilbo's jaw and tilted his head before kissing Bilbo softly on the lips.

“I have come to a decision. You may visit with my heirs and I will allow you more freedom within Erebor so long as you follow my rules. You are mine to do with as I wish, but I want you healthy. If you wish for anything tell me so, I will give it to you within reason.”

Bilbo looked into the face of his once beloved, and his gaoler, looking for signs of deceit. Finding none He slowly calmed. “May I please take a walk in the fresh air My King? It has been many days since I have seen the sun and I would enjoy the feeling of the wind on my skin.”

“Yes gem, you may take a walk in the gardens with my guards. Do not try to escape. You will not like the result of such foolishness.”

Thorin unchained Bilbo from his bed and walked with him to his guard and commanded them to take Bilbo for a walk until he wished to come back.


	2. A new start

The next day Bilbo awoke feeling more settled than he had since the day he awoke in chains. The walk in the gardens had settled his mind and allowed him to feel more than a bird trapped in a cage. Upon waking he saw fresh clothes laid out for him in a different style. Still made of silk, but a thicker weave, and highly decorated. 

He put them on glad to have some clothing which was not see through and wandered to the chair by the fire. There was a stack of new books on the table by the fire, with a note placed upon them. it read;  
"Bilbo, I gift these to you. I have also another gift, Talk to the guard outside our room and he will bring you to it. If you do not come by noon I will come and collect you myself"

"I wonder what has caused this change? Maybe he feels guilt for his actions. No, even by the law this is seen as his right... Oh bother!"Bilbo paced while thinking on the sudden change in behaviour and ate some of the food left for him. Remembering the note Bilbo walked to the door and opened it, coming face to face with the King under the mountain.

"I thought you had decided not to come willingly after all gem" Thorin stated in an accusatory manner.

"No, no not that at all, It's just I did not realise the time at all. I am sorry for inconveniencing you My King. I only awoke a short time ago." Bilbo nearly whimpered at the look of annoyance on Thorin's face.

Thorin gripped Bilbo by his upper arm and walked him down a corridor to a hidden passage. As they walked down Bilbo could hear what sounded like water falling and could smell flowers in bloom. His fear was slowly being replaced by curiosity. When they rounded the corner Bilbo gasped in delight. The place Thorin was showing him was a garden hidden within the side of the mountain, with natural light coming from a crack in the face of the mountain and fed by a little stream. He turned to look at Thorin in surprise and question.

Chuckling Thorin gestured toward the garden, "This is a gift to you. You may come here as often as you wish as long as you follow my rules. If you need any tools you may ask for them, and the same with any seeds you may wish to plant. You may grow what you like. It is yours to do with as you please."

"Thank you Thorin, I know what I did was wrong, and I know you chose to spare my life when you could have taken it. I do not deserve this kindness you have been showing me. I will do as you ask. I will not leave, I will break no further laws. I am sorry for hurting you. I will grow a wonderful garden that all may enjoy." Bilbo was overwhelmed by the thought behind the gesture. Maybe he could hope for forgiveness and freedom some day after all.

Thorin gently took his face in his hands and kissed Bilbo softly on the forehead. "You are alive as you are my one, my other half. What you did was a betrayal deeper than anything I have ever felt. But I love you even if I cannot trust you and I will treat you well so long as you do not thin of betraying me again!"


End file.
